Queen who is not a queen Willow Potter
by krazyfelinelover
Summary: This is a Black Jewels crossover with Harry Potter. FemHarry!, massively AU for both universes, and canon will be completely ignored for the most part. Rating for child abuse, violence, and maybe sexual references far in the future
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

A.N.: this is supposed to replace my introduction, since I got a review saying I should explain everything in the story. Just know that this is a Black Jewels crossover, but manages to merge the two together a bit more rather than having them separate, however I might also have it so that the Magical world is an isolated territory from the main one, and had changed quite a bit.

"Take Willow and run," a man with messy black hair such dark blue eyes that they seemed black shouted. "He is coming! I'll hold him off" he added. "Be careful, just stay long enough for us to escape, then run yourself," a woman with long red hair and brilliant green eyes said, knowing it was unlikely that her husband would actually escape, but hoping. As the woman reached the nursery with her sleeping daughter inside the crib, she realized that there were wards up, she could not apparate, the emergency portkey didn't have enough power to punch through the wards, and she could not carry both herself and her daughter on the winds of magic. Lily stared at her daughter hopelessly, as she was awakened by all the noise of her husband and the Dark Lord fighting and her baby blue eyes opened. _We had wondered if Willow's eye color would change as she grew older, but now will never know, _Lily thought a little hysterically. "Avada Kevada" a deep voice shouted angrily. There was a flash of green light that seemed to light up the whole house, and then a thump and triumphant laughter. Lily knew her husband was dead, and almost feverishly began a long incantation while pointing her wand at her surprisingly quiet daughter. She had just finished and turned to face the door when it was blown open. A tall man who could have been mistaken for an albino with his pale skin and red eyes, except for his dark brown hair stood staring at her. Almost casually he said "You don't have to die you know, if you stay in mundane society where you belong and stand aside now I will never come after you, you can start over..." "Never! Kill me instead of my baby, you can't know for sure she will ever be a threat, kill me instead of her, please have mercy," Lily begged. "I gave you a chance," the man said indifferently. "Avada Kevada" he whispered almost lovingly. Thump. Lily's body fell to the floor. Now Willow began crying, she had been unnaturally quiet throughout the whole time because of confusion, but now she realized this was not some crazy game her parents were playing. She desperately clutched the necklace holding the shiny stone her parents had given her, even as she cried. "Avada Kevada" the man shouted, laughing even before his spell hit.

********************scene break*******scene break*********scene break*****************

(you all remember the scene from the prologue of the first book of Harry Potter, just assume it happened similar as in cannon except for this)

As the woman who had been a cat said "you can't be serious, these are the worst type of mundanes, anyone would be happy to raise the girl-who-lived"(blah blah blah). The man in the brilliantly colored robes with the long white beard said "This is for the best, I have charmed her necklace to always stay with her and be hidden from mundanes, Petunia is Lily's sister and can explain everything to her."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A new beginning

A six year old girl with tangled and messy short black hair cut and green eyes crawled out of her cupboard in response to the shouts of her aunt. She stood and futilely tried to brush off the cobwebs on her clothes and finger comb her hair, then made her way to the kitchen. She privately thought that the spiders must have magic or something to produce that amount of webs despite the weekly cleaning of her room. "Girl, hurry up!" a large man, her Uncle Vernon, shouted. There was a lot of shouting in the Dursley household, except from the girl herself. The morning and the day preceded as normal, with Willow making breakfast under her Aunt's sharp supervision, then walking to school, hiding in the library when possible, and trying her best to avoid Dudley, her fat and spoiled bully of a cousin. However, during lunch when she could not hide in the library, somehow Willow ended up on the roof of the school while running from Dudley and his gang of friends. She was able to climb down quickly, and thought no one had seen. This also made her think, maybe magic did exist, and those odd things that happened around her actually were her fault. When she got home Willow stuffed her backpack in the cupboard, changing into her dirtiest clothes, and preceded to do the chores.

When her Uncle Vernon got home he was furious, he said he got a phone call while at work about her being on the roof, and immediately started shouting at her incoherently, even as his face turned an alarming shade of red and his fists windmilled in emphasis to his shouts. Although odd things had happened in the past, and Willow had been blamed, when her Uncle Vernon started hitting her she was shocked. Although the Dursleys had made it clear they hated her through their words and by denying her toys, decent clothes, a proper room, and sometimes food, she had only been spanked or cuffed in the past, not this brutal beating. When Vernon finally left her in her cupboard, Willow decided to run away, even an orphanage or living on the streets was better than this, if Vernon was going to start beating her.

As she painfully crept out of her cupboard, Willow desperately wished she were better suited for living on her own, she knew now that magic probably did exist, and hoped that it would help her now. She needed to be able to hide, to survive the coming cold of winter without any more clothes than she had on. Although she had considered stealing more clothes and supplies, Willow hurt so much it would take a long time, and Vernon or her Aunt Petunia might wake up and lock her in again. As she concentrated on wishing while walking out the door, she felt herself changing, as the world got a bit bigger around her and seemingly less dark. When she looked down at herself, she realized she was some sort of large cat, and her jewel and necklace that she had always worn had changed into a collar. This was way beyond what she had hoped, although she doubted she could really hide well in this form, she was not a house cat, she looked somewhat like a tiger she had seen in a book once, only her fur was mostly pale-Grey, almost white. Still, there was no doubt that she could withstand the cold in this form, all she needed to do was get out of the city lest she be mistaken as an escaped animal from the zoo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Finding a new family

In her new tiger-like form Willow quickly moved towards the end of the suburbs that Petunia and Vernon's house was within. She was thankful that the forest was so close by, since the bruises that Vernon had given her were still tender, and it hurt to breathe; Willow thought a rib might be cracked or broken. After around 30 minutes of steady walking she had reached the forest, and decided to hide there, as it was starting to get lighter and people might be waking up soon. Willow found a nice tree, and carefully curled up to rest.

Sometime later, Willow woke up and realized she was hungry. She decided that since she was in a tiger-like form, it might be better to hunt for food rather than sneaking about eating from garbage. However, she had not realized that hunting was so hard. When she first found a rabbit, she was too clumsy and impatient; so it startled and ran into it's hole before she was even close enough to try jumping at it. Still, Willow had decided to stay in this form, and try to eat as a wild animal would eat, so she did not give up. It had been near sunset when she woke up, with most of her bruises much less painful, so Willow tried to hunt throughout most of the night. She ended up eating a few bugs and drinking a lot of water, since she never succeeded in actually catching anything else. It was close to dawn again when she finally gave up, but she decided to try sleeping in a tree to hide better. Willow knew that Vernon and Petunia would have realized she had run away by now, and might have notified people to look for her. She had traveled deeper into the forest while trying to hunt, but was still too close to the suburbs for her to feel safe.

Willow quickly adjusted to a nocturnal lifestyle, and eventually discovered that she could scare other smaller predators away from their prey in order to get a few mouthfuls of food other than bugs. Willow gradually moved ever deeper into the forest, becoming quite comfortable in her tiger-like form. She never quite managed to get enough to eat, so looked quite thin and small for a tiger, but it was still intimidating enough to scare small predators, and she had not faced anything much bigger than her yet. Willow quickly settled into a routine, and after weeks of effort she gradually became somewhat better at hunting. She still missed in her jumps, or startled her prey too early often; but about 1 time out of every 7 attempts she actually caught what she was hunting. As winter came, her fur gradually got thicker, although it was not quite thick enough to feel comfortable and warm.

Although Willow had quickly lost track of time and where exactly she was, after a bit longer than a month she had reached the base of a mountain range. She was slightly confused, she had not learned much geography but was pretty sure that there were no large mountain ranges nearby, and knew that she still wasn't too far from the suburbs where she had lived. Still, there were plenty of trees, and since her fur was such a pale color she would blend in better when it started to snow. By now Willow had deliberately let her past become somewhat foggy; she focused on the present and finding food. She still knew she had once been human, and her relatives had hated her, but that was distant and not important.

Time passed, with Willow not paying much attention to anything beyond hunting, finding water, and finding warm places to sleep. After it started snowing Willow no longer kept to a strictly nocturnal cycle of sleeping, instead she took long naps in between her hunting. She usually slept during the height of the day when the snow glare might blind her, but otherwise she adjusted to whatever the light conditions were. One day as she was hunting she came across another large cat/tiger creature. He was much larger than her, making her realize for the first time that some of her clumsiness might be because she was actually a kitten. She was extremely surprised that this other also had a collar with a jewel, his was a greenish color. Willow was surprised and slightly fearful of this large male and so flattened herself to the ground in an attempt to hide.

However the large male clearly saw her, he stared directly at her. Then, faintly Willow heard a voice in her head. _Greetings little one, who are you and why are you alone?_

Willow felt shocked, that voice was coming from the male tiger-like creature in front of her. Had he changed from a person too? Uncertainly, Willow slowly rose from the ground and backed away, wondering if there was a way to respond, and if it was safe to respond. Not wanting to anger the male, she decided to try to speak like he had. _Hello? Can you hear me? Am I doing this right?_

Willow tried to think at the male as hard as she could, feeling a slight strain, as if she was flexing a muscle she had never used before.

_Yes, little one I can hear you quite clearly__. _Willow heard, as well as sensing amusement coming from the male in front of her. Willow was relieved, but uncertain if she should tell the truth about who she was, and why she was alone. She decided to keep it as simple as possible, and run away if the male showed signs of anger or tried to make her go back. _I am Willow, and I am alone because I ran away, my 'relatives' hated me and hurt me, and my parents have been dead for as long as I can remember. I was once human, but managed to transform into this form._

Willow thought at the male again. She had not meant to add that last detail, but it came out anyway. Willow waited nervously for the male's reaction. Any one of those statements might anger the male. What if he thought she was a freak, like Vernon and Petunia had? What if he thought she should go back, that her 'relatives' were right in punishing her and she was being ungrateful? After a long silence, Willow heard _I am sure there is more to that story, but you should not be alone. Would you like to come with me and live with other Kindred? None of us were human, I did not realize humans could become Kindred, but since you have become Kindred and ran away from the humans you are not likely to betray our location to them. _Willow was astonished again, he did not hate her, he was even offering to let her live with him and apparently others. Still, she decided to let him know from the beginning that she could not offer anything in exchange. _I would love to come with you, but I am not very good at hunting, or anything really, I might become a burden. I would try my best not too, if you told me what to do I could try to help with whatever, but I am clumsy and sometimes have to make do with bugs or leftovers from other predators prey._ Willow thought at the male again, and again waited for his response. After another long silence she heard his voice in her head again. _You are a young-ling, as long as you learn and try it will not matter how good you are at hunting. We will have to ask __permission from the Queen and Warlord, but it is not likely that they will turn you away. Come, follow me. _After a brief wait, the male turned around and began leading Willow away. Willow wondered if she would have a new family, and if she could avoid them hating her as she followed the male, realizing she had never asked his name, or how many other 'Kindred' there were, but deciding that if he wanted her to know he would have told her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Introductions and explanations

AN: Sorry for the long gap between updates, I prefer reading to writing and did not take the time to write. Depending on inspiration it could be even longer before the next update, or even a few weeks from now.

As Willow followed the male tiger-cat, she wondered what would happen now. Even being on her own was better than living with her 'relatives', but it would be much better if she did not have to live on her own. Although this male seemed friendly enough, his brief mention of a Queen and Warlord worried her, since they would be the ones to decide whether she could stay, not him. Willow continued to follow the male deeper into the mountains. As they walked, Willow gradually saw signs of other predators, and smelled the faint presence of many others that smelled similar to the male, but different enough that they could not be only from him. Eventually she started visually seeing the others, and faintly felt a buzzing in the back of her mind. She thought that might mean there were private telepathic conversations going on around her. By changing into this form she had been given undeniable proof of magic, or whatever it was called, existed so why not this as well.

After walking a bit more, she came they came to two tiger-cats sitting, surrounded in a wide circle shape by many others. The male tiger-cat stood near the two others, and Willow heard a his voice, somehow knowing that the others could hear him too. He told everyone that he had found her, a she-cub with power wandering alone. _She has run away from humans, and believes she was once human herself, but the humans who were to take care of her abused her. She wishes to join us, as she is only a cub-ling and cannot properly care for herself. _At that many of the others gave off a sense of outrage and sympathy for her, and the two who seemed to be the Queen and Warlord turned to look at and examine her. Willow trembled with fear, but forced herself to meet their gaze. _What is your birthright jewel color-I assume it is in the pouch? _A powerful but gentle voice that came from the female tiger-cat, Kindred the male had called his kind and hers now. The female had a black jewel inset in her collar, and had almost normal coloring- with reddish orange fur, black stripes, and a cream belly. Willow concentrated again, and tried to direct her thoughts to the female. _Blue, mixed with bits of yellow. Why does that matter though? _The female blinked in shock but said _The colors tell us your power potential and affinities- you will be quite powerful and have a strong affinity for wind and water. If you agree to stay you will be quite welcome and admired for that power once you are trained-not that we would turn you away if you were weak, but it lets us know how much we will have to protect you if humans come after us. Since you likely have a human name it will also help us come up with a name that is more suited for a Kindred. _Now it was Willows turn to blink in shock, and rising hope. She would be useful and welcome here, not a disgraceful freak. The Queen- for if Willow was staying she would be her Queen as well, turned to gaze upon the others. _The cub-ling is joining us, and already has her birthright jewel. If those with water or wind affinities could volunteer to teach her when they have free time, and if anyone could become her mentor and guardian that would be welcome._

The others shifted and that buzzing occurred for a time- then a female with a pale blue jewel set in her collar stood up. Her fur was dark-gray and black striped. _My mate and I have been wanting a cub for some time, and I could easily teach her water and ice. My mate is still out patrolling but he will easily agree. _She turned to face Willow. _My name is Mizura and if you agree my mate and I will act as parents to you- protecting and providing for you as well as teaching you. My mate is Hougumo, a good hunter with affinity for fire and a Red jewel after his offering,_ Mizura said with pride and affection. Willow gazed at Mizura in wonder-she wanted to be like a mother, a real one. Eagerly, with a brief glance a the Queen to make sure she heard too, Willow thought at Mizura _That would be wonderful, thank you so much, you won't regret it, I'll do my best to learn quickly and be useful._

_********************************scene break and timeskip***************************_

Over the course of the next months Willow met Hougumo, told her story in more detail, and started learning what would be the basis for her name. She quickly learned that she wasn't all that good with pure water manipulation, but could create ice and wind very well. She was given the name Mistral, and sometimes jokingly called Little Wind-ling because she practiced so much with wind manipulation and was so energetic and enthusiastic. She learned that the tiger-cats were merely a type of Kindred, and that there were wolf, unicorn, spider, and many other types of kindred that were scattered and spent most of their time hiding from humans who hunted them. Her new parents did start teaching her to hunt small prey, but mostly they brought her extra food from their own hunting, and the starved look and matted fur gradually disappeared. Mistral, as Willow was starting to think of herself, managed to alter her collar and pouch so that her jewel could be easily seen. She wore her birthright Sapphire with pride, having learned that when she was old enough to make her offering she might manage to get an ebon-gray, just one rank below the Queen and Warlord. Even as a cub, which she would be regarded as for many more years, she had some respect for her power amongst her new and extended family. For the most part meetings such as the one she had seen were rare, Mistral learned that a meeting had already been taking place when Kazmaro, the original tiger-cat who had found her had brought her before the Warlord and Queen. He had also taken an interest in her, and was the one who taught her the most about wind manipulation. Mistral considered him an honorary Uncle because of the time he spent teaching her. Mistral learned that although Kindred borrowed from many languages, since they were scattered across the world and the more powerful could thought speak from nearly any distance, they used Japanese and English the most. Mistral also learned of the Kindred's way of transportation when they did not walk or run. It was generally called riding the winds, even by those with earth, fire, and water affinities. The winds were also called by the level of power required and speed, with white winds being the same as running normally. Mistral still retained an eagerness to please and a fear of humans, but as years passed her memories of her human life faded and she was only reminded of her past by the occasional confusing nightmare. Mistral had learned from the beginning that she had crossed a barrier from the mundane world sometime in her wandering, and thus knew that her relatives would never find her, so she felt mostly safe. All she had to worry about were other magic users, especially the human ones.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: posts will continue to be irregular, however having a beta might encourage me to update more often, so if anyone wants to volunteer pm me or something.

Mistral learned that the places the Kindred stayed were considered minor Territories within the realm of Kaeleer, and they were only loosely connected to the mundane world. Long ago **Witch- Dreams Made Flesh** had taught how to jump a gap between territories, and eventually permanent gates had also been created and abandoned. Although when **Witch** had purified the blood it had been necessary, only a comparatively few generations after she left the blood had been weakened and slowly started forgetting everything she had tried to preserve. The Kindred remembered and tried to stay true in the hopes that eventually another **Witch** would come, but had enough trouble surviving. The mundane world was Terreille, or Terra/Earth as people now called it. Somehow Terreille had grown in size and changed drastically through a series of somewhat strange and cataclysmic events. The magic users had no history or memories of the time of **Witch** anymore, and had even forgotten or lost their respect for blood females and Queens. They had adapted to many of the mundane or landen beliefs, and now some even governed themselves through elected Kings or Ministers. Male rulers were considered unstable at best by the Kindred, but many magicals had completely reversed the natural order and actually considered females weak and unable to rule. The Kindred tried to stay abreast of the wizard and witches politics, because major upheavals often led to danger. Some of the Kindred in Terreille had become trapped in Terreille and lost their way during one of these periods, forgetting craft/magic and letting their instincts so consume them that they were considered mere beasts without intelligence even by fellow Kindred. This served as a warning to the remaining Kindred.

All of this history was something that Mistral only gradually picked up by listening to storytellers/history keepers during Meetings. She had learned early on that the type of Kindred tribe she was part of were variations of the Aceilan Cats, but time, magic, and some mixing with non-Kindred cats had made them have endless variations in coloring, body type, and size. The Japanese style names her most immediate guardians had was based on the fact that the tribe had spent a long time in a Kaeleer territory with an abandoned permanent gate to Japan in the past, before they had been forced away by Japanese magic users who discovered the gate. Mistal's pale gray stripes on white fur, while unusual or impossible in Terra, was not too uncommon in her tribe. Mistral spent most of time with Kazmaru, Mizura, and Hougumo, and usually only met the Queen, Warlord, and others at official Meetings and in passing. The entire mountain range and some valleys acted as a sanctuary for Kindred of many tribes. All Kindred feared the Magic users who were now unable to hear psychic threads, and often captured or killed Kindred as beasts. The Unicorns were often killed for potions ingredients, although officially they were protected by the magical governments.

Riding the winds, the natural currents of power in the realm of Kaeleer, throughout the Mountain range became one of Mistral's joys in life. She got to know many different tribes of Kindred by that method. Gradually though she began noticing a change in herself. Although her base form remained the same, she started gaining traits and skills from other Kindred as well. Many Kindred began to regard her with hope, and occasionally she would hear the words **Flesh made into Dreams**, in tones of questioning and hope on the so called private psychic threads between Kindred that she was able to listen in to anyway. The Black Widow spider Kindred, the only experts on weaving tangled webs to predict possible futures remaining, began to speak of a possible new **Witch** coming into power. Although Mistral tried to ignore this, or pretend it had nothing to do with her, her birthright stone had been darkening in shade even without an offering. Her skills and power also increased. Her name was based on the icy winds that were easily summoned and controlled by her. Now she was gaining new power as well. Her jewel was still mostly blue with yellow, but it was now a very dark blue violet in the center with thin swirls of yellow and more normal blue on the edges. In addition to icy wind, Mistral had gained an ability to summon hot winds and sparks of lightning. Since lightning was considered a type of fire, this was very odd, and a sign of her jewel gaining some of the power of a red jewel. With these all these changes, Mistral began to get the sneaking suspicion that she would be more than an ordinary Kindred, and might possibly become the new **Witch. **

Although Mistral had long since lost track of years, keeping track of seasons and Meetings instead, midway through her tenth year something occurred that forced her to recall her human past. During one of the confusing nightmares Mistral had, she had changed and become human again. When she had woken she had panicked. Having two legs and short human arms, the horrible dull senses, and feeling cold and vulnerable again made her utterly terrified. After an hour she had managed to return to what she now considered her true form, but becoming human had deeply shaken Mistral. She tried to keep what happened a secret, but she started having more frequent nightmares and changing more often, so her adopted parents and uncle swiftly learned of the new development. They were all concerned, especially since they knew that the human magic users invited young-lings to magic schools at around 11 years, and they knew that Mistral was approaching that age. Eventually they decided to privately bring the issue to the attention to the Queen and Warlord at the next Meeting. Mistral herself did not pay attention to that, other than a sort of nebulous anxiety, because her power was starting to act up. Now anytime she felt a strong emotion the wind would pick up, changing temperature and direction randomly and sometimes creating localized whirlwinds. Hunting became difficult again because of those winds, and when she felt frightened or angry sparks were generated and built up in her fur. Riding the winds around the mountain range to visit the numerous acquaintances she had also became more difficult, with her power fluctuations dropping her into lower level winds or even propelling her into red level winds for short periods of time. Eventually the Meeting time occurred, and Mistral's adopted parents brought all this to the attention of the Queen and Warlord near the end when Kindred had begun drifting away in groups of private conversations and exchanged gossip. Mistral herself had remained silent during that conversation, trying to stay calm and prevent any flareups of power.

Eventually though the Queen turned her attention to Mistral. _I have heard what your parents have had to say, but that does not tell me your reaction to all this, _the Queen sent to Mistral. _I do not know what to do, my natural reaction is to feel more fear, anger, annoyance, terror, and confusion, which just seems to make the situation worse, _Mistral replied. _I do not know how to control my powers anymore. _Despite her earlier attempt at control, the wind was picking up and sparks had started jumping in Mistral's fur again. The Queen stared at Mistral a while, then started up a private psychic thread to the Warlord, which actually stayed private because it was on an Ebon-gray level. Eventually the Queen spoke to Mistral, her parents, and Kazmaru, who had been hanging in the background. _Based on the time this problem started manifesting, my Consort and I believe that Mistral may have to actually learn to change to human at will, as well as start leaning more human customs, so that she can go to a human magic school and stabilize her power. It is obvious that we will have to come up with some story that does not betray our location or existence to the humans as well. Thankfully Mistral is small for her age due to the past troubles so when she gains the ability to change at will she can claim to be barely past ten instead of nearly eleven. The humans are unlikely to have records of her after so long, so it will be safe to use her human name. _


End file.
